


Wards

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: One morning, early early morning, the wards surrounding Magnus and Alec’s appointments trip. Jace is the one who tripped them, coming to share some terrible news with Magnus and their two children.





	Wards

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this forever ago, like, even before the Shadowhunters TV series, maybe even before the movie that doesn't actually exist. But I'm still rather fond of it, so I hope you enjoy!

The proximity ward tripping woke me better than a bucket of ice water over my head. Someone who wasn’t Poppa was coming up to the apartment.

I rolled off the couch, magic flooding instinctively to my fingertips. The knock on the door let me lower my guard a bit, but not by much.

“Who is it?” I called, instinctively bolstering the anti-demon wards.

“Jace!” he called back. “Come on El, I need to talk to Magnus.”

I checked the peephole and, having assured myself it was, in fact, Uncle Jace, I opened the door to let him in. “Why are you here? Where’s Poppa?”

“I need to talk to Magnus.”

“I’m here,” Daddy said from the doorway, wearing sleep pants and Poppa’s robe, the glamor he wore in the day gone to show the slight curve of his stomach. “Where’s Alec?”

Uncle Jace sighed, shutting the door behind him. “He’s dead.”

Daddy and I glared at Uncle Jace. “Jonathan Christopher Herondale, if this is your idea of a joke…”

“Even I’m not that depraved,” Uncle Jace snapped. “I loved him too, he was my _parabatai_.”

I saw Daddy crumple and dashed to keep him from falling on his face. I helped him to the couch.

“What happened?” I asked, holding Daddy as he sobbed.

“He was taken captive at the beginning of the night. We found his body an hour ago,” Uncle Jace said, his hand going over his shoulder to brush his, now scarred _parabatai_ rune.

“Who…who took him?” Daddy asked, looking at Uncle Jace.

Uncle Jace hesitated before he answered. “Asmodeus, your father.”

* * *

“Where are Daddy and Poppa?”

I flinched, my hand tightening around the spatula I was using to make eggs.

“El?” Anna asked, pausing in the act of pouring juice. “What’s wrong?”

“Uncle Jace came by last night,” I said, taking the eggs from the stove and turning to face Anna. “Poppa…he was taken by some demons last night.”

Anna set down the juice with a thud. “So he’s going to be in the infirmary for a while?” she asked hopefully, the set of her shoulders telling that she knew it wasn’t that simple.

“He’s dead,” I said, “Uncle Jace, he said it was Daddy’s father. He left to hunt him down.”

“And Daddy?” 

“He hasn’t come out of his room since Uncle Jace left.”

“He’ll be fine,” Anna said, sounding more like she was reassuring herself rather than me. “He’s lost people before, right?”

“But not someone like Poppa,” I said, “Can you stay over at the Institute for the weekend? Daddy’s magic may go a bit haywire if I can get him out of his room.”

“Call Aunt Tessa if you need any help?” Anna asked, leaving to pack a bag of the few things she didn’t already have in her room at the Institute.

“I will,” I said, dishing out two plates for us, and one for Daddy, making sure it would stay warm. “Hurry up Anna, we’ll be late!”

Anna dashed back into the room with her bag. “Then let’s go!”

I grinned, finishing my breakfast, and followed Anna out, grabbing my bag as I shut the door.

* * *

“You look tired,” Lindsey, my best mundane friend, said, sliding into her seat next to mine in English.

“My pop didn’t come home last night,” I said, rubbing my eyes. “I didn’t get any sleep.”

“Do you know what happened to him?” she asked, horrified. She was under the impression that my father was in the Mafia, and I’d never gotten around to correcting her.

“My dad’s father got him. Pop’s partner came over last night and told us he was dead,” I said, my hand unconsciously touching my shoulder where the _parabatai_ rune went.

“Oh,” Lindsey said. “How’s your dad taking it?”

“Not well. So I’m not going to be able to hang out for a while.”

“Of course,” Lindsey said, “Let me know how I can help.”

“Thanks, Linds.”

* * *

“Can you watch me?”

“Are you going to check on Magnus?” Will asked as I sat down. “By the way, where’s Lindsey?”

“Some extra credit thing. So will you?”

“Of course,” he said. “Same rules as always?”

“Yeah,” I said, closing my eyes. “Ready?”

Will put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I covered it with mine and concentrated on Daddy. 

Five minutes later, Will pulled me back. “How is he?”

“He hasn’t moved since I got him to bed last night,” I said. “Can you ask your mom to come over sometime this weekend?”

“Sure,” Will said, “Now eat up, you used a lot of energy.”

* * *

“Daddy?”

The apartment was quiet, too quiet. I set my bag down in my room before going to check on Daddy.

“Are you okay?” I asked, knocking lightly on the door.

When I got no reply, I opened the door to find him in the same position he had been in when I had checked in on him at lunch. “Have you moved at all today?”

Daddy mumbled something and shifted slightly.

“I’ll take that as a no,” I sighed, slipping out of the room and sent a quick text to Will before going to make a snack for Daddy and me, putting the magically warm plate of breakfast in the trash can.

“Come on,” I said, bringing a plate into the bedroom and manhandling Daddy into a sitting position. “Eat,” I pressed the plate into his hand.

A hand pressed to the small of my back startled me out of my staring contest with the top of Daddy’s head as he stared blankly at the plate.

“Will’s waiting for you in the living room,” Tessa said, pushing me lightly out of the room.

I went to the living room and sat on the couch next to Will. I didn’t realize I was crying until I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

“You look exhausted.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious,” I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

“What’s wrong, El?” Lindsey asked, concern in her face and voice.

“Daddy’s still not good,” I said. “My aunt Tessa and aunt Catrina are pretty much the only things keeping him alive.”

“Even you? And Anna? And the baby?” (Lindsey thought that we had been born from a surrogate, including the baby Daddy was carrying now.)

“He’s lost his will to live,” I said. “Aunt Tessa says when the baby comes he’ll get better.”

Lindsey nodded, eyes plotting.

“You okay?” I asked, a hand on her elbow.

“Yeah,” she said, shaking my hand off and smiling. “I’m fine, El.”

* * *

_”We need Elena Bane to come to the office to check out.” ___

I glanced at the ceiling in mild surprise and gathered my stuff, heading to the office.

“Ms. Clarion?” I asked, entering the office. “I was called to check out?”

“Yes,” she said, standing from her desk. “They’re waiting for you in the counselor's office.”

The ball of lead that had been growing in my stomach solidified as I followed her to the councilor’s office. Mrs. Jane, the 10th grade counselor was talking to a tall severe looking woman. Ms. Clarion knocked lightly on the door, ushering me in before returning to her desk.

“Elena!” Mrs. Jane was one of those people who were perpetually happy. “I’m so glad you could come!”

“What’s going on?” I asked, shifting my bag on my shoulder.

“Your friend, Lindsey, told us about what’s been going on at home,” Mrs. Jane said. “With your fathers.”

“We’re all having a bit of a rough patch,” I said, my fingertips brushing my cell phone, my magic sending a message to Anna. “My dad died. I’d think you should be more worried if we weren’t having problems.”

The severe woman gestured for Mrs. Jane to be quiet. “Miss Bane,” she said, sharply, “Your father is depressed.”

“The love of his life died,” I said, just as sharply, “He’s allowed to be upset for a while.”

“To the detriment of you and your sister?”

“He’ll snap out of it,” I said back. “When the baby comes…”

“If he’s still depressed, that child will be taken into care as well,” the woman said, “For now, you and your sister are going to be placed in a foster home.”

I checked my phone and saw the confirmation that Anna had followed my instructions. “I’ll go with you, but you won’t get Anna.”

The woman smirked. “I won’t? We already have a member of our department at her school.”

“Sweetheart,” I said with a nasty grin, “You don’t know anything about the Lightwood-Banes.”

* * *

“Elena?”

I ignored Lindsey, continuing my conversation with Will. “She’ll be fine there?”

“Worried but fine,” Will confirmed. “How long do you think this will last?”

“I’m not sure, I’m never alone long enough to…”

Lindsey forcibly inserted herself into the conversation by pushing Will away and standing between us. “I’m sorry El, I thought I was helping you!”

I gave her a look. “You took me away from my family when they needed me most. How is that helping anyone? My poppa is dead, my sister can’t leave the Institute for fear of what is little more than legal kidnapping, my dad is alone and trapped inside his head without anyone who can safely pull him out, and I can’t make sure my remaining family is still alive because the fosters took my phone and I can’t get on a computer anywhere. So leave me alone while I get the last update I’m going to get about my family because I’m being moved to another school tomorrow.”

Lindsey shrunk into herself and away from me. “I’m sorry,” she whispered again. “I thought I was helping.”

“Well, you weren’t. Leave me alone.” I turned back to Will and left Lindsey to be forgotten.

* * *

“Elena, you have a phone call.”

I sat up from my Bible school homework and made my way to the kitchen where all phone calls were to be had until I had earned the fosters “trust.”

“Hello?” I said, picking up the phone.

“Elena!” Daddy’s voice on the other end of the line was both pained and relieved at the same time. “Where are you?”

My heart leaped, but I kept myself under control, knowing that if the fosters knew who I was talking to they would end the call. “I’m at the fosters'. What’s up?”

“Something’s wrong,” Daddy said, grunting, “With the baby, and Tessa isn’t answering her phone.”

“It’s her anniversary,” I said quickly, “She and Jem went out.”

“I need you,” Daddy said.

“I’m on the other side of town,” I caught myself biting my nails and forced my hand away from my mouth. “How can I get all the way over there?”

“Portal,” Daddy grit out, “El, you’re the only one who can come. I’m having a hard time controlling my magic.”

“I can’t focus them yet,” I hissed. “I’ll try. Hopefully, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Hurry,” Daddy groaned as he hung up.

“Who was that honey?” Lexi, my foster mother, asked as I dashed from the kitchen.

“Friend from school,” I said, gathering things from my room. “I’m going to shower.”

“Okay,” she said, startled by my speed to get to the bathroom.

“Bye,” I said, shutting the door in her face and dropping my pile. I set up a quick, temporary Portal on the back of the door and activated it. Locking the image of Daddy and home in my mind, I stepped through.

* * *

I stumbled through the Portal, and once the odd mixture of Daddy and Poppa’s sandalwood and Anna’s vanilla registered, I dashed to Daddy’s room.

“El,” Daddy breathed out in relief as he paced the room. “Thank the Angel.”

“What’s wrong?” 

Daddy groaned and I had to hold him up so that he wouldn’t fall on his face. “Daddy, what’s going on?”

“Baby’s coming,” he groaned. “But something’s wrong.”

“What do I need to do?” I asked, helping Daddy to the bed.

Daddy groaned, but the rush of amniotic fluid and blood answered for him.

“Daddy?” The bed sheets were covered in blood and I had no idea what to do.

He had a panicked look in his eyes and blue sparks on his fingers as he unconsciously called up his magic to ‘protect’ him, from himself.

I had to take a step back when one of the sparks hit my arm and shocked me. I watched, terrified, as Daddy narrowed his eyes in concentration. The sparks concentrated on his hands, and his shirt already gone, Daddy reached into his stomach and started to pull the baby out.

Once it was out all the way, with Daddy almost on the verge of collapse, I took the baby, a little boy, and cleaned him up as best I could. As soon as the baby was out of Daddy’s hands, he fell into an exhausted sleep, almost like a coma. His magic would heal him while he slept, but I wasn’t sure how long it would take.

When the baby was clean, I glanced around and saw that Daddy really hadn’t done anything to prepare for the baby’s arrival, so I wrapped him in a soft towel and settled him into one of Poppa’s old drawers, full of sweaters after taking one for myself and went to find the old bassinet (Poppa never threw away anything he thought would be useful again) Anna and me had used.

Opening the door to what _had_ been the storage room I saw that Aunt Tessa had been busy while I was gone. The room had been set up as a nursery, everything was ready. I gave myself a relieved smile and brought my brother to the nursery and settled him into the crib before searching for a phone to get ahold of Aunt Izzy.

With a triumphant cry I found Daddy’s phone on the floor, halfway under the couch, and hit speed dial number 4, for the Institute, Poppa was probably still 2 and Tessa was 3.

“New York Institute, Isabelle Lightwood speaking.”

“Aunt Izzy?” my voice was small and probably the only reason she heard me was because of Shadowhunter hearing.

“El? Where are you, what’s wrong?” Aunt Izzy went from bored bureaucrat to concerned mother in less than two seconds.

“I’m at home,” I answered, “The baby…”

“I’m on my way,” she said when I couldn’t continue. “Is the situation stable?”

“Yeah. A bit of a mess though, it wasn’t a clean delivery.”

“I’m on my way,” she said again before hanging up.

Pulling the phone away from my ear, I opened the texting app and sent a message to Will.

_Will you still up? It’s El. EB_

_Are you home now? What happened? WC_

_Daddy went into labor, couldn’t get your mom. At home, Aunt Iz on way, can you come? EB_

_Sophia’s at the Institute, I’m on my way. WC_

_Thanks, Will. EB_

_No prob. WC_

* * *

“What’s his name?” Will asked, staring in what looked like awe at me and the baby.

“He doesn’t have one yet,” I said. “I don’t think Daddy even saw he was a boy before he passed out.”

I looked at him for a moment, then back a Will. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“Nothing,” Will said, his face growing red. “It’s just…you look beautiful like this.”

“In Poppa’s old clothes?” I asked, grabbing the bottle in the warmer that had just dinged.

“With a baby,” he corrected. “You look good.”

“You’re prejudiced,” I said with a blush of my own as I fed my brother.

“Still,” Will said, kissing my cheek. “Don’t’ worry El. Everything will be fine.”

* * *

“Alexander, hurry up, you’re going to be late for your first day!”

“Coming!” Alexander called back, running into the living room. “Let’s go!”

Magnus stood in the door between the kitchen and living room.

“We did good Alec,” he whispered to the empty room, eyes still on the door his three children had just exited. “We did good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, and I don't own TMI, I do claim ownership of all original characters mentioned here though.


End file.
